magistreamfandomcom-20200223-history
Olive Filcher
Every year during the darker parts of autumn, dragon-like filchers sneak from the forest to plunder unharvested crops. These beasts need a lot of food, but have a delicate palate and favor the variety of crops humans cultivate to the mushrooms, nuts, and berries they gather in their native home of Silva. Filchers are delicate beings despite their immense size, never keen to fight and easily capable of taking to the air at the first hint of danger. They prefer to work under cover of night, using their small inner hands to gather as many pumpkins, eggplants, apples, and melons they can carry. If discovered mid-burglary, they will usually drop most of their prizes and run off into the night with whatever they can safely tuck away. This makes them a regular nuisance for farmers, whose only solace is that the creatures seem to prefer late-season crops and will rarely venture to raid fields and gardens the rest of the year. Egg Small feet have burst from this egg, occasionally allowing it to make a desperate bid for freedom before immediately bumping into a wall or chair leg. Hatchling Filchers are not particularly useful companions, being large and hungry, but unwilling to carry more than about a hundred pounds at once. As youngsters, they are mostly helpless despite their active mobility, meaning any magi wishing to raise one much be alert at all times. They can be crafty when they want to be, breaking into jewelry drawers and lock boxes with their nimble fingers. Unlike some other denizens of the Keep, filchers have little interest in anything inedible, and are less likely to steal a rare necklace than throw it on the floor or out the window. A patient magi may find they can use the selective palate of a filcher to their advantage, as the creatures can be bribed to do almost anything for a well-seasoned pastry or candied apple. Adult No one is quite sure how the filchers of Silva Forest became so picky, but despite their need to consume large quantities of food, they are highly selective about what foods they eat. As a result, the creatures live in large groups, sharing food at communal caches to keep each other fed. They are flighty creatures, though they get along well with their own kind and those raised in captivity may adopt many species into their family groups as long as they get enough to eat. Feeding filchers is a constant struggle, as they know very well what they prefer to eat, but what they prefer tends to include exceedingly expensive truffles, herbs, and prize-winning fruits and vegetables. Contrary to popular belief, these creatures do not cook the ingredients they steal, but they do sometimes combine them to flavor. They quite enjoy a well-cooked meal, though, and as well as being bribed by seasonal sweets, some chefs will keep filchers around to help them find the best quality ingredients. Breeding :Not available. Additional Information *No. 1036 *Obtained from the Donation Shop for 3 (October 2019) *Released: October 1st, 2019 *Sprites: **Tekla **Lazuli *Description: PKGriffin Category:2019 Creatures Category:Donation Category:Artist: Tekla Category:Artist: Lazuli Category:Filchers